Bull Terrier
Lumi *You've got a strong and active mind and you're sense of leadership is only matched by your intelligence. Few people are truly dominant over you and you damn well know it. you're quick to take charge in any situation and it takes a strong hand to pull you back and keep you from overstepping your boundaries. For this reason, not many people can keep up with and/or handle you and you're left to be with those who know you best and know what to do to keep you in line. *You don't allow yourself to become bored and if you start to feel that happening, you'll make your own entertainment. You are the sort of person who would need an always active type of job rather than a 9 to 5 office job where you're stuck in a cubicle all day. You tend to associate with groups of people who are always active in one way or another whether it be mental stimulation (debate team, academic team, etc) or physical (rock climbing club, NERF club, Sports teams, etc.) *You are tough as nails, you are. Pain is a sign of weakness and you never let on that you're feeling it, again, both physically and mentally.Because of this, people are under the impression that there is never anything wrong with you. Those who know you well know enough to see through this strong exterior but if they chose to ignore your not so obvious pain when they should know better, you'll get snappy and mean. *You aren't the type to lash out of if someone is playing with you and accidentally hurts you. You are very hard to hurt, even mentally, and this goes hand in hand with the point above. Thick-skinned, is a word that can be used to describe you and often is. Just because you're tough, though, doesn't mean you aren't sensitive. You care so deeply for others that you'll often take their pain as your own because you feel you can handle it better than they can. *You are especially protective of children in your care, more so than others in your family or pack, especially if you are female. Harming or hurting them is absolutely out of the question. You'll watch out for children even if they don't belong to you. Children need a watchful eye over them at all times. *You've got an above average good temperament. People like you because you're just the type of person that's hard to hate. This is probably one of the most noted fact about you. *You are a calm and relaxed individual who is perfectly fine with laying around the house and reading a book or watching a movie both alone or with others. However, when the mood gets you you can be playful and active with the best of them. Now, as much as you love just relaxing, you absolutely love playing and being active as well. You are a well rounded individual. *If you say you're going to do something, you'll do it. You are a person who is always true to their word. If an obstacle blocks you reaching your goal, you'll do whatever it takes to get to where you were intending to go. And to you, the end always justifies the means. You're also very determined. *"Full of fire" some would say about you. You can be be feisty and stubborn but it doesn't stop you from being caring and kind. You're extremely passionate about those you care about and anything that interests you. This shows in anything that you put your mind to. *You are stubborn and your teachers may have seen this trait, especially when you saw no point to what they were trying to teach you. You want to learn what is going to be relevant to you and your life and not what the board of education wants you to learn. You are very smart but if you didn't want to learn something, you would adamantly refuse to. *You tend to clash in some minute way with those who are too different from you and you will go out of your way to make sure your friends have somethin gin common with you. You are just as happy with those of the same sex as you are with those of the other sex. *In any situation, you will not hesitate to stand up and take charge. You like being at the top because you like the control that comes with it. However, in those situations where you can't be "top dog" (haha, punny) those in charge need to prove that they have what it takes to be leader or you won't hesitate to usurp their power. This has gotten you in trouble in the past and will continue to do so in the future. *You do love laying around but if you become too bored then bad things will happen. You like to tinker and take things apart to see how they work but it doesn't mean you'll know how to put them back together and often times they'll just stay in pieces. *You're the type of person who needs schedules to be successful in life. Random, spur of the moment activities make you nervous and only bring out your bad habits. You are also the type of person who functions well with lists and struture. *Those who can't stand up to you when you're being a handful tend to only see you in a negative light, calling you willful, protective, possessive and jealous. *You are definitely an extrovert and function better when you can be around people as much as possible. You may even suffer from seperation anxiety and being alone for extended periods of time is not the type of life that works best for you. You even need a job where you can have customer and coworker interaction rather than working by yourself. *Many people expect you to be tough inside once they see you're tough exterior but that's not the case with you. You're very gentle and sensitive ("I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned"). You will, however, protect your family or pack in an extreme life or death situation but you can't at all be considered a "guard" for them. You have your own life and you do your own thing. Besides, you may just be too much a people person for that kind of dirty work. *You're loyal to your family and you wouldn't do anything to hurt them or break their trust. If you mess up, you'll be the first to apologize rather than letting your pride keep you from doing so. If your mistake is extreme, you'll apologize in an extravagant way. *You're very lively and clownish and you love to have fun. You may have even been considered the class clown in school. You love to make people laugh and you'll never do it at the expense of others. You'll go out of your way to get a chuckle from the person standing next to you and you are never worried about looking like a fool. *Along with the not showing pain trait, you're also not likely to show fear because that too is a weakness. Even in the toughest situations, you're noted as being brave in fearless. Part of this is your own desire to be this way and the other part is just you're natural instincts kicking in. "Do first, think later." The word "scrappy" may have been used to describe you before. *You are very polite and you don't disrespect those who are older than you are or have earned your respect. People may call you "old-fashioned" for this but you wouldn't change no matter what they said about you. *If teasing is harsh, you will react to it with equally as harsh words though you'll try not to react with violence. You want to let the person know that what they are doing isn't appreciated and that you'd like them to cease the behavior. *You love to take part in group activities and will do so whenever you get the chance, despite what it is (extra points if you like the activity), how long it takes (you can go for hours on end) or who it is with, though it makes it all the better if you love what you're doing. You just like feeling part of something and you will gladly chose that over completing a task by yourself any day. Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Terrier